She asked for it
by Castiel Rose
Summary: warning this story has rape in it and sex if you don't like it don't read it.


Dean and Sam being tired up wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't Meg who the one was doing it all. As soon as Dean felt the knife in his hand he begins to rip at the rope around him the bitch was going to get it on way or the other. Dean felt the ropes loosen almost as quickly as Meg had put it on. Sam was talking to her trying to help Dean out knowing what he was doing. Meg turns to Sam."And what are you going to do Sammy? You think you can take on all of Hell/" She throws back her head and laughs hard."We are much better than you think" Dean moves quickly as he gets up from the char moving to make a move at Meg. Meg turns and punches him in the face. By this time Sam was out of the chair and moving to Meg and Dean. Sam grabbed Meg with a smirk on his face. "Fuck you!" She screams out as he throws holy water at her back. Dean looked at them as an idea comes to his mind.

Dean smirks himself. "Hold her Sam" Sam looks over at him as he goes out of the room. Same has no idea what was going on in Dean's mind but held Meg where she was. Dean comes through the other room and looks at Meg."You asked for it bitch" He looked at Sam before sliding a hand in his pocket. Sam's eyes went wide as he saw the red gage hanging from Dean's hand. Meg breaks free of Sam and gasped as Dean shoved her to the wall. "Mind helping here Sam? There are handcuffs over there on the contour." He tried to keep her in place as she screamed."What the fuck are you doing let me go!" Sam went over and took the handcuffs and went over to Dean holding Meg in front of him it was almost as if Sam's body was moving on my own. He never thought about really doing anything to Meg but after all the years of taken her bull shit it actually felt good taken the anger out on her. Dean gave her a smacked across the face. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll keep it shut for you" Meg stopped scramming and looked in horror. "Please don't do this! I haven't done anything to you!" Sam couldn't help myself but be turned on by this. It was surprising to him that he would actually like a woman he could control and the handcuffs on her just made it even better. Dean wasn't a bad looking guy earthier. He could have a lot of fun with this. Dean laughed hard and grabbed her mouth."O you did one thing. You pissed off the wrong guy slut." He shoved the ball in her mouth closing it behind her head. "That's more like it no more bitching"

Sam looked at her as she began to shake. He licked my lips wanting to shove my cock in her so bad. But Dean made it clear he was the one calling the shots tonight. Sam moved his hand down her black skirt and down between her legs. "She is already wet Dean" He moved his fingers in between her pussy lips. "I think the slut likes it." She tried to pull away from Sam mumbling through the ball in her mouth. Dean pushed her back to Sam "No whore we're far from done with you" Sam getting into it now slides his tongues up the side of her neck. "O yea I 'am gonna enjoy fucking you." Dean laughed and smiled. "You see bitch you should watch what you do to people" With that he grabbed her and pulled her out of Sam arms and dragged her upstairs. Sam flowed behind him.

She was still trying to fight with Dean but Dean was six feet and over she had no chance in hell to get away and the handcuffs on her were of no help. He throws her on the bed and stood in front of her. Sam went over to him not being able to help himself he pulled Dean over to him giving him a kiss on his lips. They where soft and the heat coming from them felt good. Dean slapped Sam's ass and returned the kiss."Now it's time for the fun" He turned and grabbed Meg's legs and spared them. "O look at that pretty pussy" Sam looked down at her and saw she wasn't even wearing any under where. She really was a slut. Showing off her shaved pussy like that. "What are you going to do with that pussy?" Sam asked feeling himself getting hard as a rock. Dean smirked Sam was being to love that smirk on him. "For now I 'am going to make a meal out of it." Dean shoved his face between her legs licking and sucking at her clit. Meg screamed and tried to move away but the move she moved the more Dean's face moved. "Mmm! Mmmm!" Meg mumbled and kicked her feet.

Sam smiled and went over to the side of the bed pulling on her shirt and ripping it off her. "I want to see those tits bitch" He pull off her pink bar she had on as her pink tits popped out of it. They were hard as Sam pulled on one twisting it. She arched her back as Dean was still eating her pussy. Sam pulled more on the other tit and placed my mouth on one sucking on it as Sam twisted the other. Sam felt her body shake and tenses up with her orgasm. She came hard and long as her pussy came. Dean went up looked down at her. "You liked that cunt?" He slapped her pussy hard a few times. As Sam continued to suck and pull on her tits. "You liked being used like the slut you are?" He places a hand on her pussy and pushed a finger in her. "You just wait till we get our cocks in you. She shakes her head back and forth. Sam looked over at Dean."Can I take the gage off her?" Dean nodded to him. "You can do whatever you want with her." He moved his finger faster adding another one. "She is a tight bitch to." He winked over to him.

Sam pulled the gage off her as soon as he did she looked at me with tears running down her face. "Please Sam I 'am sorry just stop. Just please stop!" Tears came down her face as Dean still finger fucked her. "You want me to stop cunt?" said Dean he added another finger and moved his hand as fast as he could pounding her tight hole. "Beg for it bitch! Beg for it!" "O God no!" She scrammed."Stop! Stop! Please!" she shakes her head more trying to move off the bed. Sam pushed her back down and pin her to the bed, "You call that begging? You can do better than that."

Sam slapped her across the face as Sam unzipped his paints and pulled his nine inch cock out. He lifted her head up so she could see Dean's full hand in her pussy fisting her. Her mouth fell opined looking at it .Sobbing she scrammed. "Fuck you! Fuck dumb asses fuck you!"!" Sam shoved his cock in her mouth and began face fucking her. He figured that would be a better use for it then the screaming. She gagged and chocked. "To big for you bitch? You better get used to it." He pulled her mouth all the way down my cock keeping her mouth on it. "You are getting a lot more later." Sam pulled her face off she was gasping for breath. After a few breaths he pushed his cock back down her throat and fucked her just as hard as the first time. "Now call me a dumb ass again you dumb bitch! Call me it again!"

Meg's legs began to shake as her come came out of her pussy and all over Dean's hand. "You're a dirty little bitch aren't you Sara?" Meg just shakes her head not saying anything as she tries to pull her mouth off my cock. Sam gives her a good long thrusting. "I 'am gonna come soon" Sam pull her face up so he could look in her brown eyes. "You better swallow it or you'll be sorry." She tried to fight as best as she could I held her in place as he felt his cock let out his come all down her throat. She closed her eyes tight at the feeling. He even continued to fuck her face until he went limp again.

He didn't even see that Dean had taken his cock out by now and was stroking it. He was huge even bigger than Sam Meg laid there not even trying to get up. Dean went over placing his cock near her hole. "Time for the fucking" He laughs and shoves it all the way in with one hard moment. She screams out again. Dean fucks her good and hard not showing any mercy. After the fucking was done Dean pulled out of her and looked at Sam. "Here I need to clean my cock" Sam laughs as he moved out of Meg's mouth and Dean replaced it with his cock cleaning off his come in her mouth. Sam laughs hard and slaps Den's back."Well I'd say she got what she asked for" Dean nods with a laugh. As they go out of the house leaving Meg there with come all over her pussy and mouth. Again the bitch asked for it.


End file.
